


Batman Ficlet Idea's

by WizzyPieHigh9



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9
Summary: Please ignore this page, it will be deleted soon. Found out that this was not technically allowed on Ao3 and i want to take it down so as it does not cause problems asap. :)(Just have to complete the prompts requested here :) )
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Batman Ficlet Idea's

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore this page, it will be deleted soon. Found out that this was not technically allowed on Ao3 and i want to take it down so as it does not cause problems asap. :)  
> (Just have to complete the prompts requested here :) )

If you do have prompt requests please do not request them here, please request them in a comment of another story that I have written or on my tumblr because this page will at some point be deleted. 😅

Tumblr- WizzyPieHigh9 / Forget Cannon


End file.
